17 Marca 2008
05:15 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Wspomnienia z lat dziecięcych i młodości; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Serce z węgla - odc. 14; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 17 marca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Smocze opowieści - Przeprowadzka odc.62 (Room for change); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:00 Budzik - Internet, poczta elektroniczna 09:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 31; teleturniej 10:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 33; magazyn 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - odc. 16; magazyn 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - O jedzeniu prawie wszystko... odc. 129; magazyn 11:10 Ostatnie takie trio 42'; film TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1039; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1428; telenowela TVP 13:30 Ennio Morricone w Krakowie - koncert muzyki filmowej 14:05 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 20 Stuart i Burke, i Australia (Stuart and Burke et l'Australie); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 14:35 Szkoda gadać - odc. 26; program rozrywkowy 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ranczo - odc. 28 - Powrót demona - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3748 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3963); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3749 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3964); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1433 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1594; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1044; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Tajemnica 19:05 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam - odc. 27 (Fireman Sam /// The kite, ep. 27); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa - Instrumenty muzyczne, odc. 16 (Musical instruments, ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Faktu - Stygmatyczka 86'; spektakl teatralny 21:50 ... Po Scenie Faktu; felieton 22:05 4400 seria III - odc. 11 (The 4400 ser. III, ep. 11 The Gospel According to Collier) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 23:00 Mocne kino nocne - Życzenie śmierci 3 (Death Wish III) 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1985) 00:35 Kojak seria 3 - Wiatr z Korsyki (Kojak III, ep. 18, A Wind from Corsica); serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 01:25 Errata do biografii - Jerzy Putrament 01:50 Był taki dzień - 17 marca; felieton; 01:55 Notacje - Zofia Helwing. Przerażenie w oczach matki; cykl dokumentalny 02:05 Zakończenie dnia 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 74/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 75/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:35 Przystanek praca 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 7/39 Na Morzu (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. All At Sea); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 137; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:10 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn 11:30 Dr Quinn s.VI odc.7/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 611 (135)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 12:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 33 Egzotyczne zapachy; telenowela TVP 12:50 Jeździecki PŚ: Toyota - Sygnity World Cup 2008; reportaż 13:25 Między nami seniorami 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:00 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 14:50 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 17/23 Wzorowa żona (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 Lady Be Good); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988) 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 324 Na kłopoty... rencista; serial TVP 16:50 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 19/21 Tiergarten - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 37; teleturniej 19:35 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 20:10 M jak miłość - odc. 567; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 324 21:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:10 Atrakcyjny pozna panią... - txt str.777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2004) 23:50 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 3; felieton 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Wieczór artystyczny - Still alive - film o Krzysztofie Kieślowskim 81'; film dokumentalny 01:45 Wieczór melomana - Jazzsinfonica (11. Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga van Beethovena) koncert cz. 2; koncert 02:25 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:40 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Sztuka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 26; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Tomek i Tosia; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Krakowianin z Paryża 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Tuszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1040; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1422; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Czerep; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 548; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Rozmowy na temat - Nagroda Nestroya dla Grzegorza Jarzyny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 11/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Premiery OPPA 2007 - Jubileuszowa Gala 25. Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Bardów cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Podróżnik - Rzeka Draa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Re - Wizje Sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Zygzaki - Sztuka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Wierzę w nietoperze; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Marzec 1968; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1040; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Podróże do bajek - O rybaku, odc. 5; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1422; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Warto kochać - odc. 53; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Artur Rynkiewicz (Londyn - Wielka Brytania); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Nasz reportaż - Beskidzkie granie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Ulice Kultury - (60); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1040; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże do bajek - O rybaku, odc. 5; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1422; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 53; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 19; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Dzika Polska - Wierzę w nietoperze; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Nasz reportaż - Beskidzkie granie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Nagroda Nestroya dla Grzegorza Jarzyny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (107) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Katarzyna Chrzanowska 06.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Jak oni śpiewają - rozr. 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (30) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Shannen Doherty 11.30 Samo życie (1062) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczyk-Perchuć 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami 13.00 Przebojowe dzieci - rozr. 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (668) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki 14.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 15.15 Daleko od noszy (39) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, wyk. Hanna Śleszyńska 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 16.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (31) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (669) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1063) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczyk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka 20.00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 21.00 MEGAHIT: Wulkan - film katastroficzny, USA 1997, reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Anne Heche, John Corbett, Keith David 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.20 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00.45 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński 01.15 Miasto zwycięzców 02.15 Nocne randki 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Taniec z gwiazdami 7 - kulisy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Wielkie porządki - program rozrywkowy 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Marina (135/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (940) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.20 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.55 Bez skazy (6/15) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Dylan Walsh, Julian McMahon, John Hensley, Valerie Cruz 00.55 Wydanie drugie poprawione - magazyn 01.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.10 Wrzuć na luz 03.10 Telesklep 03.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:06 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 11; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Taksówki z czterech stron świata - Bagdad (Taxi From Elsewhere); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:31 Granice - Albania - Grecja. Izolacja, a co potem? (Frontieres); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Forum - wydanie 11; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Serwis info; STEREO 02:04 Pogoda; STEREO 02:05 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Zakończenie dnia 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn kulturalny 08.25 Twoja wróżba - pr. interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (101) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 10.25 Big Brother 5: Omnibus 11.25 Big Brother 5: Ring - reality show 12.25 Big Brother 5: Ring - wyniki 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 14.25 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.25 Berlin, Berlin (5) - serial komediowy, Niemcy 16.30 Zbuntowani (102) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Włatcy móch (42): Kólik z pruchem - serial animowany dla dorosłych, reż. Bartek Kędzierski 20.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.30 Zabójcze deszcze - film dokumentalny, USA 22.35 Pogromcy hitów - program rozr. 23.05 Big Brother 5 - reality show 23.35 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02.15 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 02.40 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 03.05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 04.40 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05.05 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 05.30 Zakończenie programu 05.50 Policjanci z Miami (17) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson 06.45 Telesklep 07.45 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 08.45 Serce z kamienia (3/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.40 Ostry dyżur (44) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards 10.45 Wyścig po kasę 11.40 Telesklep 13.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (7/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 14.05 Serce z kamienia (4/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.00 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 16.00 Przyjaciele (17/25) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston 16.30 Joey (3) - serial komediowy, USA 17.00 Ostry dyżur (45) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards 18.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (8/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 19.05 Przyjaciele (18/25) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston 19.35 Joey (4) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Matt LeBlanc, Drea de Matheo 20.05 Wyrok (4/13) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.05 Detektyw Monk 3 (2/16) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Tony Shalhoub, Bitty Schram, Ted Levine 22.05 McCabe i pani Miller - western, USA 1971, reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Warren Beatty, Julie Christie 00.30 Koncert dla Irwinga - film obyczajowy, USA 2003 thumb|left 07.10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap - mag. informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie 8 (10) - serial anim. 08.00 Kiler - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1997, reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Janusz Rewiński 09.55 Ciekawski George - film animowany, USA 2006 11.30 Zacne grzechy - komedia, Polska 1963, reż. Mieczysław Waśkowski, wyk. Irena Kwiatkowska 13.00 Łapu Capu Extra 13.45 Światła o zmierzchu - dramat, Finlandia/Niemcy/Francja 2006, reż. Aki Kaurismaki 15.10 Siła spokoju - dramat, Niemcy/USA 2006, reż. Victor Salva 17.15 Ebola - nie do śmiechu - film dokumentalny, Francja 2007 18.15 Brice de Nice - nicejski ślizg - komedia, Francja 2005, reż. James Huth, wyk. Jean Dujardin 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 8 (11) - serial anim. 20.35 Nie przegap - mag. informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21.00 Premiera: W cywilu - film sensacyjny, USA 2006, reż. John Bonito, wyk. John Cena, Robert Patrick, Kelly Carlson, Anthony Ray Parker 22.40 Premiera: Ostatni dzwonek - film dokumentalny, Australia 2007 23.35 Swoimi słowami - film obyczajowy, Polska 2006, reż. Artur Pilarczyk, wyk. Sylwia Juszczak, Adam Pater thumb|left 06.00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 06.35 Gospel - dramat muzyczny USA 2005, reż. Rob Hardy 08.15 Przed meczem - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Robert Towne 10.10 Superman: Powrót - film SF, Australia/USA 2006, reż. Bryan Singer, wyk. Brandon Routh 12.40 Różowa Pantera - komedia, USA 2006, reż. Shawn Levy 14.15 Odwaga miłości - komedia romantyczna, Francja 2005, reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Massimo Ranieri 16.00 Diabeł w pudełku - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2006 17.35 Chłopaki 4 - komedia, Kanada 2005, reż. George Mihalka 19.40 Premiera: Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20.10 Premiera: Romeo i Juliet - komedia, Francja 2007, reż. Williams Crepin, wyk. Natacha Lindlinger 21.45 Enduro bojz - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Piotr Starzak, wyk. Adam Ferency, Andrzej Andrzejewski, Jan Wieczorkowski 23.15 Bandziory - film sensacyjny, USA/Jamajka 2005, reż. Cess Silvera, wyk. Ky-Mani Marley, Wyclef Jean, Paul Campbell, Spragga Benz 00.50 Romeo i Juliet - komedia, Francja 2007, reż. Williams Crepin 02.25 Enduro bojz - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Piotr Starzak 03.55 Bandziory - film sensacyjny, USA/Jamajka 2005 thumb|left 06:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (odc. 39) 07:05 Straż graniczna (odc. 8) 07:30 Telezakupy 09:00 Stellina (odc. 104) 09:50 Werdykt 10:20 Conan (odc. 3) 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (odc. 28) 12:05 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 85) 13:55 Stellina (odc. 105) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście (odc. 7) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (odc. 29) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 86) 18:00 Kosmiczna kasa 19:00 Conan (odc. 4) 20:00 W pułapce 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (odc. 23) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Wizje zbrodni (odc. 9) 23:40 Straż graniczna (odc. 9) 00:10 Grzeszne uczynki 01:30 Rybia nocka Hallmark Channel 6:00 Nad Pacyfikiem 8:00 Księżycowa Zatoka 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Seks i samotna matka (10) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Dwanaście i pół godziny do tyłu (29) 12:00 Anastazja: Tajemnica Anny (1/2) 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Seks i samotna matka (10) 15:00 Księżycowa Zatoka 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Rocznica (30) 18:00 McBride: Potrójne morderstwo 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Tajemnica kolegium (1) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Fotki (9) 23:00 Dotyk zła (9) 0:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Ostatni autobus do Woodstock (4) 2:00 Anastazja: Tajemnica Anny (1/2) 4:00 Nad Pacyfikiem Ale Kino! 8:00 Poirot: Porwanie premiera 9:00 ostatni seans: Wspaniałe życie 11:15 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Z życia wzięte 11:45 Pestka 13:25 ostatni seans: Bulwar Zachodzącego Słońca 15:20 Z tamtej strony tęczy 16:55 ostatni seans: Bogata, wolna, samotna 18:45 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Gliniarze 19:20 Księżyc i syn 20:00 ale klasyczne: Kręte schody 21:30 Z piątku na sobotę 23:40 Jesienna podróż 2:00 Jestem ciekawa w kolorze żółtym 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Zebry 7:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (6) 7:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (7) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (25) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (26) 9:00 Dorastanie...: Żyrafa 10:00 Dorastanie foki 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (18) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (11) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Głód sprawiedliwości 13:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: Najbardziej niezwykłe momenty Austina Stevensa 14:00 Dżungla (2/6) 15:00 Ulica lemurów (17) 15:30 Ulica lemurów (18) 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (18) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (11) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (7) 18:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (61) 18:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (62) 19:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (17) 19:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (18) 20:00 Małpie życie (3) 20:30 Małpie życie (4) 21:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Zespół mistrzów 21:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Narodziny gwiazdy 22:00 Na posterunku: Dom dla beagle'a 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (31) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (17) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (18) 1:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (61) 1:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (62) 2:00 Małpie życie (3) 2:30 Małpie życie (4) 3:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Zespół mistrzów 3:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Narodziny gwiazdy 4:00 Na posterunku: Dom dla beagle'a 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (31) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (9) 7:00 The Amazing Race 7 (14) 8:00 Jericho (21) 9:00 Szczury wodne (144) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (9) 11:00 The Amazing Race 7 (14) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (9) 13:00 Szczury wodne (144) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (9) 15:00 Jericho (21) 16:00 The Amazing Race 7 (15) 17:00 Szczury wodne (145) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (10) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (10) 20:00 Jericho (22) 21:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (2) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (1) 23:00 Dr House (11/22) 0:00 Przekręt 1:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (2) 2:50 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (2) 3:50 Dr House (11/22) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (10) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (45) 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:15 Prawdziwe przekręty (2) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (45) 10:35 Doktor Who (10) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 12:25 Allo, Allo (4) 13:00 Allo, Allo (5) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (7) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (46) 17:20 Doktor Who (11) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (2) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Pastor na obcasach (2) 19:45 Historie wielkich gwiazd (2) 20:20 Historie wielkich gwiazd (3) 21:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (7) 22:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (8) 23:00 Historie wielkich gwiazd (2) 23:40 Historie wielkich gwiazd (3) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (7) 0:50 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (7) 1:45 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (8) 2:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (46) 3:05 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 3:40 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (7) 4:35 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (8) 5:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (2) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (28) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (22) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (1) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (28) 8:00 Rhodes w Indiach (4) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (15) 9:20 Wielkie sprzątanie (9) 9:45 Randka doskonała (4) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (22) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (1) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 12:05 Forsa na strychu (22) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (15) 13:00 Wielkie sprzątanie (9) 13:30 Randka doskonała (4) 14:30 Rhodes w Indiach (4) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (1) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (22) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (28) 17:00 Słodki James (5) 17:30 Słodki James (6) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (6) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 20:00 Słodki James (5) 20:30 Słodki James (6) 21:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (6) 22:00 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (1) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (22) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (28) 0:35 Słodki James (5) 1:00 Słodki James (6) 1:30 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (6) 2:20 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (1) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (22) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (28) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (1) 5:05 Jak się nie ubierać (3) Canal + Film 8:30 Zakochani widzą słonie 10:15 Deser: Frajer 10:30 Nocny gość 12:10 Simpsonowie 8 (10) 12:35 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Źródło 14:35 Nocny wędrowiec 16:00 Szybcy i wściekli: Tokio Drift 17:45 Mała Miss 19:30 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Job, czyli ostatnia szara komórka 21:35 Dziękujemy za palenie 23:05 W cywilu 0:35 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Sport+ 9:15 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 9:30 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 11:45 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 13:15 Czempioni w Plusie: Leszek Blanik 14:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:10 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 18:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 19:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 23:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 0:50 Łapu-capu extra 1:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 4:15 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:01 Jam Łasica 21:07 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Beksa 7:25 Nieznośna gra pozorów 9:15 Portret damy 11:40 Legalna blondynka 13:15 Teściowie 15:00 Beksa 16:25 Rozstania i powroty 18:20 Akrobata 20:00 Młody Winston 22:20 Rok pierwszego pocałunku 23:55 Dom przy Rillington Place 10 1:45 Hotel Erotica (11) 3:10 Presidio 4:45 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (8) Zone Club 6:00 Porządek musi być (54) 6:30 Areszt domowy (9) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (34) 7:30 Wesele od kuchni (11) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (31) 8:30 Terapia szokowa: Tracey (14) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (13) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (14) 10:00 Porządek musi być (54) 10:30 Randka na czas (41) 11:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Drew Barrymore 12:00 Druga szansa (55) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (31) 13:30 Zakupoholicy (5) 14:30 Terapia szokowa: Tracey (14) 15:00 Wesele od kuchni (11) 15:30 Areszt domowy (9) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (34) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (15) 17:30 Randka na czas (41) 18:00 Porządek musi być (54) 18:30 Terapia szokowa: Tracey (14) 19:00 Druga szansa (55) 20:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Drew Barrymore 21:00 Dziewczyny bez pary (5) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (98) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (76) 0:00 Samotność w Atlancie (1) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (98) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (76) 3:00 Dziewczyny bez pary (5) 4:00 Terapia szokowa: Tracey (14) 4:30 Areszt domowy (9) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (31) 5:30 Porządek musi być (54) Discovery Channel 6:00 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Czterokołowce 6:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Samochody sportowe 7:00 Brainiac (1) 8:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Kimberley, Australia 9:00 Auto dla każdego (6) 10:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Inchon - Korea 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (1) 12:00 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Czterokołowce 12:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Samochody sportowe 13:00 Brainiac (1) 14:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Kimberley, Australia 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (54) 16:00 Niezwykłe samochody: Wyścigówki 16:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Luksus 17:00 Piąty bieg 17:30 Piąty bieg 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster '36 (2) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Zabójcze kable 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (55) 21:00 Opowieść o Nathanie 22:00 Detektywi sądowi: Dowód niewinności 23:00 poTURBOwani (1) 0:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Kanu z kory brzozy papierowej 1:00 Z akt FBI: Perfekcyjny skok 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (13) 3:00 Auto dla każdego: Potwór Frankensteina 4:00 Strefa śmierci: Misja w Panamie 5:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (2) Discovery Science 6:00 Robotica (5) 7:00 Brainiac (11) 8:00 Jak przetrwać (1) 9:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Katastrofa samolotu 10:00 Zrozumieć siłę genów 11:00 Bombowce, zwycięzcy i Kuba 12:00 Robotica (5) 13:00 Brainiac (11) 14:00 Jak przetrwać (1) 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Katastrofa samolotu 16:00 Zrozumieć siłę genów 17:00 Bombowce, zwycięzcy i Kuba 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (7) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (36) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 20:00 Wszystko o...: Pogoda 21:00 Dzika przyroda: Agresja 22:00 Planeta żywiołów: Błyskawica 23:00 Wiatr w żaglach (7) 23:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (6) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (7) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (36) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 2:00 Wszystko o...: Pogoda 3:00 Dzika przyroda: Agresja 3:50 Planeta żywiołów: Błyskawica 4:40 Jak to działa? (6) 5:10 Wiatr w żaglach (7) 5:35 Lotnicze szaleństwo (6) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Barwy wojny: Zwycięstwo w Europie 7:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Grecy 8:00 Defcon 2 - Kryzys kubański 9:00 Tajemnice piramid 10:00 Zrozumieć tajemnice archeologii 11:00 Defcon 2 - Kryzys kubański 12:00 Barwy wojny: Zwycięstwo w Europie 13:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Grecy 14:00 Defcon 2 - Kryzys kubański 15:00 Tajemnice piramid 16:00 Zrozumieć tajemnice archeologii 17:00 Defcon 2 - Kryzys kubański 18:00 Barwy wojny: Zwycięstwo w Europie 19:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Grecy 20:00 Defcon 2 - Kryzys kubański 21:00 Tajemnice piramid 22:00 Zrozumieć tajemnice archeologii 23:00 Defcon 2 - Kryzys kubański 0:00 Barwy wojny: Zwycięstwo w Europie 1:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Grecy 2:00 Defcon 2 - Kryzys kubański 3:00 Tajemnice piramid 3:55 Zrozumieć tajemnice archeologii 4:45 Defcon 2 - Kryzys kubański 5:35 Wielkie bitwy: Azincourt Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Kim Kolwiek 7:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 7:45 Fineasz i Ferb 8:10 Hannah Montana 8:35 Nowa szkoła króla 9:00 A Goofy Movie 10:30 Wymiennicy 10:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Winterpark Weekend 9:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 9:45 Lekkoatletyka: Maraton w Seulu 10:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 11:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 12:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Planicy (Słowenia) 13:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 14:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 14:30 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Paryż - Nicea 15:15 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Tirreno - Adriatico 16:15 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Planicy (Słowenia) 17:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 17:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 18:00 Eurogole 18:45 Watts 19:00 Viking 19:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA) 21:15 Fight Club 0:00 Eurogole 0:45 Lekkoatletyka: Maraton w Seulu 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 11:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Los Angeles 15:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 16:00 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Valmalenco 17:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Los Angeles 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Winterpark Weekend 19:00 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Gujo 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 20:45 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 21:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA) 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Los Angeles 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 2 6:00 Królowie Dogtown 7:45 Ja, twardziel 9:05 Kolor zbrodni 10:55 Firewall 12:35 Szalony weekend 14:05 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem 15:50 Rodzina Steedów 3 17:20 Gorsza siostra 19:25 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont 21:10 Ricky Martin 22:00 Fabryka snów 23:25 Lucky Louie (2) 23:55 Sekret śmierci 1:30 Historia przemocy 3:05 Skarbonki 4:30 Fabryka snów HBO Comedy 10:00 Co takiego? 11:30 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu (1) 12:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu (2) 12:30 Pełnia szczęścia 13:50 Cztery amazonki 15:30 Co takiego? 17:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu (2) 17:30 Cztery amazonki 19:10 Pełnia szczęścia 20:30 Californication (8) 21:00 Dzień wagarowicza 22:25 Czas na mnie 0:05 Californication (8) 0:35 Trawka 3 (11) 1:00 Amatorski projekt 2:35 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit 6:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Ostatnie okrążenie 7:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Listopad 7:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Janusz Kusociński 7:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Maraton 8:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 8:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 11B/81 8:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 11/87 8:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: Abecadło kaszubskie 9:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford 9:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford: Ósmy dzień tygodnia 10:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford: Droga młodych 11:35 Seans sensacji 11:40 Seans sensacji: Wyrok śmierci 13:25 Seans sensacji: Godzina 11.15 13:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii 14:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: 1968. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku 16:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: PKF 11/91 16:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit 16:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Ostatnie okrążenie 17:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Listopad 17:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Janusz Kusociński 18:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Maraton 18:30 Młode kadry 18:40 Młode kadry: Próba mikrofonu 19:10 Młode kadry: Sezon na kaczki 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 14/47 19:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 13/48 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Obok prawdy 21:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Lucjana Stysia wziemięwstąpienie 22:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ze wsi 22:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Edyta 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 14/47 23:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 13/48 23:40 Seans sensacji 23:45 Seans sensacji: Wyrok śmierci 1:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii 2:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: 1968. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku 3:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: PKF 11/91 3:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii 3:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Dyrektorzy: Bokser (2) 5:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Stolarz 5:20 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Recital fortepianowy Valentiny Igoshiny na Festiwalu Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 11:00 Recital fortepianowy Alexeia Nabiouline'a na Festiwalu Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 11:50 Portrety: Valentina Igoshina i Alexei Nabiouline 12:20 Pianista Nicholas Angelich i skrzypek Laurent Korcia interpretują dzieła Sergiusza Prokofiewa 13:00 W zasięgu Paryża: Prokofiew 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Gidon Kremer i Kremerata Baltica, 2007 18:35 Portrety: Gidon Kremer 19:05 Franz Schubert: Kwintet smyczkowy C-dur D 956 20:05 Kevin Kenner gra Scherzo b-moll op. 31 Fryderyka Chopina 20:30 Aram Chaczaturian: 'Spartakus' 22:45 Archiwa klasyki: Isaac Stern, Eugene Istomin, Leonard Rose 0:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz! Abataon, Trio Courvoisier 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Wielka przygoda czarnej muzyki: Blues 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz, 2006! The Ex i saksofonista Getatchew Mékuria 5:20 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (17) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (17) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (5) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (21) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (16) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (16) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (40) 8:00 Noddy (11) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (21) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (46) 8:35 Świnka Peppa (47) 8:40 Sam Sam (11) 8:50 Rumcajs (32) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (76) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (5) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (1) 9:45 Bracia koala (51) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (41) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (11) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (25) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (25) 11:00 Noddy (10) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (20) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (44) 11:35 Świnka Peppa (45) 11:40 Sam Sam (10) 11:50 Rumcajs (31) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (26) 12:25 Pingu (10) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (29) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (22) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (3) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (9) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (13) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (16) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (16) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (4) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (20) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (15) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (15) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (39) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (75) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (4) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (39) 16:45 Bracia koala (50) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (40) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (10) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (24) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (24) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (27) 18:25 Pingu (11) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (30) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (23) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (4) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (10) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (14) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Króliczki Playboya 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 Raperski dom Runa 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 MTV prezentuje 21:00 Viva La Bam 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 22:30 South Park 23:00 Zakład 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny pies 7:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Babski gang 8:00 Czysta nauka: Wielki kanion 9:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic 10:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom 11:00 Czysta nauka: Wybuch wulkanu 12:00 Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa (1/2) 13:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Niedźwiedź polarny 14:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic 15:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Kłopot na wyspie Cancun 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Krew i jad 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Gigantyczne ekrany 18:00 Premiera: Czysta nauka: Teleskop prawie doskonały 19:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Niedźwiedź polarny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bariery na Morzu Północnym 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Masakra na olimpiadzie 22:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Tragedia na szczycie Mount Hood 0:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Masakra na olimpiadzie 1:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bariery na Morzu Północnym 3:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Masakra na olimpiadzie 4:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Tragedia na szczycie Mount Hood Planete 6:45 Azja - raj na ziemi: Góry Arawali (8-ost.) 7:15 Swobodne przestworza - lotnictwo bez silników (2/3) 8:10 Leksykon ciąży (4/15) 8:40 Leksykon ciąży (5/15) 9:10 Leksykon ciąży (6/15) 9:40 Leksykon ciąży (7/15) 10:10 Niezły kanał (4) 10:20 Leksykon ciąży (8/15) 10:50 Ginące gatunki: Koń Przewalskiego (6/16) 11:25 Sułtan, czyli władca 13:00 Odzyskać Klimta 14:35 Biały diament 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Dzieci Tybetu (13-ost.) 16:50 Ognista kula Tutanchamona 17:45 Kanał Elbląsko-Ostródzki 18:10 Czerwony Elvis 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Sklep w Splicie 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Indie dla koneserów: Magia Makaibari (2/6) 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Zrozumieć wszechświat: Początek (1/6) 21:35 Niezły kanał (4) 21:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Zrozumieć wszechświat: Wielki krok ludzkości (2/6) 22:35 Lotnictwo przyszłości: Olbrzymy (2/3) 23:30 Skejtowski sens życia 0:55 Paniczny lęk: Rekiny (3/5) 1:45 Miłość na wykresach: Magiczny napój (1/3) 2:45 Droga przez Amerykę (2/6) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Rudy zboczeniec (17) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (655) 8:45 Samo życie (1028) 9:15 Ja tylko pytam 10:15 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (9) 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Powrót Karinki (86) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Nasza klasa (116) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Klinika samotnych serc (14) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Rozterki (8) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Owat (18) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (656) 21:30 Samo życie (1029) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Gniew boży (17) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Akademia umiejętności (117) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Kradzież (120) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Chcę być brzydka (87) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1029) 1:30 Graczykowie: Owat (18) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (656) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Akademia umiejętności (117) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Chcę być brzydka (87) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Gniew boży (17) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 9:00 Cafe Futbol 10:40 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 12:50 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 15:00 K.O. TV Classics 16:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 16:40 Gol 18:10 Clip 18:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 20:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 22:50 Boks: Walka o mistrzowskie pasy federacji WBA, WBC i WBO w Londynie 0:40 Total Rugby 1:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 9:00 A1 Grand Prix: Wyścig w Mexico City 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 15:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 17:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 2:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:10 Pasek 7:35 Haiti - wyspa przeklęta 10:05 Statek komediantów 11:55 Jeden przeciw wszystkim 13:20 High Sierra 15:00 Ścieżki chwały 16:30 Jak zdobywano Dziki Zachód 19:00 W końcu czyje to życie? 21:00 Szalone serce 22:35 Kosmiczni piraci 0:10 Missouri 1:30 Szalone serce 3:00 W końcu czyje to życie? 4:55 Statek komediantów ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wszechwiedzący (8) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Zostawcie to bobrom (25) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Myszy i kaczory (76) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Freakazoid chrzestny (1) 7:25 Friday Wear: Powrót trenera (48) 7:30 Krewni i znajomi królika 8:00 Kod Lyoko 3: Lyoko minus jeden (2) 8:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Wsparcie (21) 9:00 Smoki i epoka metalu 10:35 Histeria: Renesans (9) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Zostawcie to bobrom (25) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Geextah i kameleon (77) 11:35 Friday Wear: Radio Charly (49) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Randka Dekstera (2) 12:05 Time Jam (16) 12:30 Dziewczyny i miłość: Urodzinowa dziewczyna (14) 12:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Ślub (28) 13:20 Teledyski 13:45 Świat Raven: Rozprawa w stołówce (16) 14:15 Ruby Gloom: Czadowa mama (21) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Ruby Gloom: Ząb albo prezent (22) 15:35 Klub Winx 3: Ostatni trzepot skrzydeł (13) 16:00 Aparatka (71) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: M jak melodia (23) 17:00 Świat Raven: Konkurs piękności (17) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Fala przypływu (3) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Kiedy łysieją klony (22) 18:25 Time Jam (17) 18:50 Zoey 101: Impreza na plaży (13) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Do zobaczenia (26) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Życiowe doświadczenie (15) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Fatboy Slim (22) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Odkrycie (29) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (39) 21:30 Duel of Titles 21:45 Fresh Air: FIFA Street 3 22:15 Game Factory: Haze 22:30 Hot News 23:00 Making of: "Jestem legendą" 23:15 Bleach (38) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: St Anton 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Meksyk 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Floryda - 35th Avenue North 9:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Kwestia gustu 9:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Wygodne życie 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (3) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Londyn 10:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Tybet 11:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: St Anton 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Meksyk 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Floryda - 35th Avenue North 15:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Kwestia gustu 15:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Wygodne życie 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (3) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Londyn 16:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Tybet 17:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: St Anton 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Meksyk 20:00 Nad brzegiem morza: Irlandia 20:30 Taksówki wielkich miast: Dublin 21:00 Wielkie projekty (2) 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Irlandia 22:45 Domy marzeń (1) 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (11) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Liechtenstein 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Miami 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Floryda - 53rd Avenue North 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Alaska 3:00 Ekstremalny surfing 4:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Nomadowie Sahary 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (4) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Sri Lanka TV Puls 6:00 Obieżyświat: Przewodnik po Paryżu (21) 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Niedzielnik 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (196) 12:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (3/22) 13:00 Inna 15:00 Burza uczuć (25/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (97) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (97) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (197) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (198) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 SingaDinga 2 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (197) 23:35 Tajemnica bolesna (1) 0:05 Inna 2:00 Puls raport 2:35 Puls kultury 3:00 Reporterzy 3:30 Puls tygodnia 4:30 Władca zwierząt 2 (3/22) 5:30 Puls kultury 5:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:31 Supermeteo 0:40 Firma 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Firma 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Serwis sportowy TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie 8:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (1/5) 9:30 Mamo, to ja 10:00 Jane Austen żałuje (1/2) 11:00 SOS Uroda 11:30 Ślubne pogotowie 12:00 Tajemnice ciała (3) 12:35 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 12:50 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - dom i ogród 14:00 Maja w ogrodzie 14:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 15:05 Miasto kobiet 16:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 17:00 SOS Uroda 17:30 Lekcja stylu 2 18:00 Ślubne pogotowie 18:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 19:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali 19:30 Magiel towarzyski 20:10 Babska jazda (2) 20:25 Zaklinacze wnętrz 20:55 Mój dom mnie zabija 21:25 SOS Uroda 21:55 Tajemnice ciała (3) 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 66 niezapomnianych skandali (3/7) 23:55 Nigella ekspresowo 0:25 Kochanki (3/6) 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Szkoła randkowania 2:40 Ona czyli ja 3:05 Notes kulinarny 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:55 Tessa w domu 4:20 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Grand Prix na torze 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Jazda polska 8:30 Kulisy Grand Prix 9:00 Polak potrafi 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 10:30 Operacja Tuning 11:00 Historie motocyklowe 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 13:30 Test 300 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Mechanik 15:00 Poza kontrolą 15:30 Motoszoł 16:30 Legendy PRL 2 17:00 Turbo kamera 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Operacja Tuning 18:15 Jazda polska 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Top Gear 2006 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Motorwizja 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Motoszoł 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Operacja Tuning 2:30 Monster Jam 3:00 Jazda polska 3:30 Wypadek - przypadek 4:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:30 Na każdą kieszeń 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Spalony tost 10:00 KFPP Opole '75: Voo Voo 10:10 Kino krótkich filmów: Szlaban 10:20 Józef Wilkoń 10:40 Joszko Broda 11:00 Czytelnia (51) 11:25 Rytmy serca: Muzyka w Chinach 12:20 Rosław Szaybo 13:00 Tygodnik kulturalny 13:45 Studio TVP Kultura: Teledyski Luzu 13:50 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Teledyski Luzu: Podsumowanie 14:15 Wyrośli z lat 80.: UB40 - Live at Regal Theatre 15:00 Don Kichote według Orsona Wellesa 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Zły 18:00 Bykowi chwała 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Jerzy Sosnowski 19:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino 19:15 Telekino: Mrzonka 20:20 Anima: Aleksander Sroczyński 20:45 Marzec z Akirą Kurosawą: Rudobrody 23:40 Przewodnik 23:45 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Jerzy Sosnowski 0:15 Strefa: Sztuka ekranowana (7) 0:30 Strefa: Czytanie dramatu: "Niebo" 1:00 Przewodnik 1:05 Kino nocne: Król Edyp 2:45 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Jerzy Sosnowski 3:25 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Shibuya 14:40 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Ringtone Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Download Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Veronico Cruz 9:45 Naoczny świadek 11:30 Pożegnanie z filmem: Mały Budda 13:55 Daredevil: Żart 14:10 Tajemnica Oberwaldu 16:25 Głos serca (2-ost.) 18:15 Veronico Cruz 20:00 Szalony wieczór 21:40 Antarktyda 23:30 Tajemnica Klika: Dzień podległości seksualnej (2/7) 1:05 Urocza rozwiązłość 2:45 Złe komórki Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 107 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 101 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 102 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 320 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 321 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 416 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial odc. 325 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 520 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 521 USA 1999 10:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 205 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:25 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 206 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:50 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 207 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 11:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 103 USA 2001 11:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 104 USA 2001 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 415 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 416 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 305 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 306 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 322 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 323 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 522 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 523 USA 1999 15:50 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 108 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 105 USA 2001 16:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 106 USA 2001 17:10 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 215 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 307 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 308 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 324 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 325 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 417 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 418 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 115 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 20:45 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 116 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 21:10 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 117 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 21:35 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 118 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 22:00 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 212 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:25 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 213 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:50 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 203 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 204 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 203 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 00:35 Co w Trawce piszczy 00:45 Hu jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 01:25 Hu jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 111 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 203 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 112 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 417 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 418 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Złotka - serial odc. 325 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 416 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 522 i 523 USA 1999 04:55 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 215 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 6, part 1 09:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 7, Zawodowcy i oszuści USA 2003 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 14, Wieczna miłość USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 9, Digger cz. 2 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Od szeptu do krzyku USA 2005 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 6, part 2 13:25 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 8, Szczęście bycia damą USA 2003 14:20 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Serce i dusza USA 2000 15:25 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Za blisko siebie USA 2005 16:20 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Smutne Święta reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 17:10 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 20, Uderz mnie USA 2003 18:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 8, Zabójcza miłość reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 19:10 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Świat miłości Cz. 1 USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 11, W złym miejscu o złym czasie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 23, Przyjaciele z korzyściami cz. 1 USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 24, Przeszłość powraca cz. 2 USA 1998 21:55 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 22, Strata to nie wszystko reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Miłość nie umiera nigdy USA 2005 23:50 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 9, Rok tygrysa USA 2003 00:40 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 7 01:30 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Ukryte miejsca reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 21, Nicole Richie AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 14:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 15:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 18:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 20:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 22:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 23:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 00:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 01:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 02:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 03:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 Cinemax 2 06:00 Tygrysy murawy - komedia 07:40 Mroźny pocałunek - dramat obyczajowy 09:05 Harry i Walter jadą do Nowego Jorku - komedia 10:55 Edy - thriller 12:40 Odyseja kosmiczna 2010 - film SF 14:45 Światła stadionów - dramat obyczajowy 16:40 Legalna blondynka - komedia 18:20 Tygrysy murawy - komedia 20:00 Rocznica - komedia 21:45 Gorączka sobotniej nocy - film muzyczny 23:45 Pod Czerwoną Kakadu - komediodramat 01:50 Thelma i Louise - dramat sensacyjny 04:00 Dzika orchidea - thriller erotyczny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Dania w pół godziny: Olbrzymia kanapka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Przebojowe śniadanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 08:10 Julie gotuje: Flamquiche - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:45 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 09:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 09:40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Zupa chińska - Szymon Majewski - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 10:05 Na słodko 3: Mokka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 10:30 Sobota w kuchni: Merrilees Parker i Martin Blunos - magazyn kulinarny odc. 60 11:00 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Dania w pół godziny: Olbrzymia kanapka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Przebojowe śniadanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Szaszłyki z grilla: Hubert Urbański - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 13:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 14:05 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 14:30 Julie gotuje: Flamquiche - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Frykasy bez węglowodanów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny 16:20 Na słodko 3: Mak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 16:45 Julie gotuje: Flamquiche - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Aberdeen - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 17:55 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Nowa kuchnia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 19:00 Julie gotuje: Flamquiche - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 19:05 Martha 2: Kelly Monaco - talk-show odc. 51 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Piernikowe ludki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 20:00 Ser w plasterkach: Sery farmerskie północnej Kalifornii - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 20:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Michel Roux - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 21:00 Mondovino: Nie od razu Rzym zbudowano - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 22:00 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 22:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 23:00 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 23:25 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 23:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Szaszłyki z grilla: Hubert Urbański - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 00:20 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 00:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 01:10 Dania w pół godziny: Frykasy bez węglowodanów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 01:35 Słodki drań: Pieczone lody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 02:05 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 02:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 02:55 Para w kuchni: Kaczka w pomarańczach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 03:25 Dania w pół godziny: Frykasy bez węglowodanów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 03:50 Słodki drań: Pieczone lody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 04:20 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 TVN CNBC Biznes 07:30 Pieniądze od rana - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Dzień na rynkach - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Biznes lunch - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Dzień na rynkach - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:50 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:05 Piąta godzina - magazyn ekonomiczny 18:55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:30 Nieruchomości - magazyn 21:00 World Business - magazyn 21:30 90 minut - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:00 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:00 Powtórki programów Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku